Medicaments and other pharmaceutical preparations are often prescribed for patients on a time related or scheduled dispensing basis. Examples of tablets or pills that are prescribed in a set periodic regimen include tablets or pills adapted for oral ingestion that are used for birth control, for regulating blood pressure, for regulating blood lipids, as antibiotics and for treating a variety of other ailments such as diabetes. Such extended time periodic regimens are particularly adaptable to preventative medicine (e.g. regulating blood pressure or birth control) or for treatment of chronic ailments which all require a relatively long course of therapy.
The amount of drug provided in a solid form pharmaceutical preparation such as a tablet or pill is inherently controlled so that each tablet contains a fixed amount of dosage so that there is little or no confusion as to the amount which should be taken. Variability in pharmaceutical administration is often, if not invariably, attributable to patient uncertainty, forgetfulness and/or confusion as to whether or not a tablet has been taken at the prescribed rate and time. This problem can be compounded when the dosage is to be repeated a number of times daily or when multiple medicaments are prescribed or when medicaments are to be taken over a long course of therapy which may extend from weeks to years. This problem may be applicable to most every type of patient including the elderly, the chronically ill (who may be in a weakened state), and the active person engaged in a long term course of treatment such as contraception or hormone replacement therapy.
As a result of problems of confusion, uncertainty or forgetfulness a patient may in reality take more or less than the prescribed rate of dosage that is indicated, thereby, inadvertently altering the prescribed course of treatment. To assure maximum effectiveness of medication prescribed it is desirable to provide a dispenser that will aid the patient in adhering to the prescribed time schedule for dosing whether that be once daily, multiple daily doses or less frequent doses.
Tablet dispensers and devices for dispensing solid form pharmaceutical preparations such as tablets or pills over a time related sequence are known. Examples of such a tablet dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,709 which provides for a dispenser which allows a user to take a tablet on a prescribed basis, e.g. a daily basis, by providing an indicator that denotes the days of the week. The disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference. No provision is available in this device for enabling one to preset a specific day of the week in which the first designated pill in a differing series of pills is to be taken in a fashion that is simple and efficient. For example, if an indicator mechanism is not adjustable and is preset to require that the first pill of a regimen made up of different pills is to be taken on a particular day of the week, such as Sunday, and a user is prescribed the medication on a Monday, the user will be at risk for a period of time from Monday to the following Sunday. Producing seven different dispensers that will cover the start of each day of the week is a possible, albeit an impractical, solution to this problem.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,256, 4,646,936 and 4,667,845 describe various pill dispensers which provide for a daily indicator which may designate the period when particular pills are to be taken and can be preset to start the regimen on any day selected by the user. While such pill dispensers accomplish a desirable end of providing for any day start of a prescribed regimen with means for pills to be dispensed on a given day, such are not entirely practical for various reasons. These devices may be either complicated to use or difficult to refill. For example, a counter clockwise rotation of a circular pill dispenser may be difficult to understand and unnatural for a user; a design requiring multiple steps which may be erroneously taken out of sequence could lead to patient confusion or frustration and/or a noncompliance package, whereby a designated initial pill is not provided in the desired initial position in the dispenser.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a unique design for dispensing tablets which is simple and intuitive to use, readily refillable by the patient/consumer and relatively foolproof, i.e. assures compliance and avoids inadvertent mistakes. Further, the present invention is intended to provide a dispensing system which can provide a prescribed regimen of pills in a consistent manner with a high degree of confidence while also providing an any day start feature. Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth, in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention are realized and obtained by means of the devices, combinations, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.